"Oozing From The Pit"
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading A week after the t-rex mission, the time has come for another rescue mission. This time, Theodore has elected for the gang to rescue animals that lived in the same area as the La Brea Tar Pits. Drew elects for strictly Alice and Leon to accompany him this time as Adrien has been requested by Khatin to help assist him and Kaisumi in determining exactly how to best handle the Quetzalcoatlus (since it is the first pterosaur species at the park to be noticeably bigger than the previous pterosaur species rescued) and Jack is called upon by Nikolai and Kyle to work to help them in handling the Dakotaraptor pack (which is showing signs of being more problematic compared to the other 'raptors' at the park). Thus, Drew, Leon, and Alice head off to the prehistoric La Brea Tar Pits. Upon arrival, the trio comes across four Jefferson's Ground Sloth digging around for food. With Alice coaxing with twigs and fallen branches and Leon providing the appropriate vocals, the four sloths are successfully coaxed into entering the portal to the safety of the future. The team continues onward, and eventually come across a small 'herd' of California Tapir being menaced by four Pleistocene North American Jaguar. Leon attracts the cats' attention and leads them straight to where Alice and Drew are waiting with the portal in time for them to go through it while chasing after him. With the jaguars out of the picture, the group works to coax all the tapirs present through the portal as well. After this, the group reaches a point where they think it might help to briefly split up and search to cover more ground. Alice heads off on her own with some necessary equipment while Drew and Leon head the opposite direction. Drew and Leon come across a small sleuth of short-faced bears confronting six American Cheetah over a fresh kill. The combat ends logically in favor of the bears, and Drew and Leon promptly open the portal in time to accommodate for the fleeing cats. The bears, however, get their attention caught by the portal's light, and they charge towards the two boys in time for the portal to account for them as well. Alice, meanwhile, comes across a weakened lone female America cheetah being menaced by a mated pair of teratornis. Using her megaphone and a recording of Leon's lion impression at max volume, she scares the birds away from the cheetah and through the portal to the future before then contacting Drew and Leon to come by to help her with the cheetah (Eshe). Meanwhile, back at the park, Jack is busy doing his work with the Dakotaraptor. At the same time, Collete has dropped by and is watching Jack interact with the raptors. Over the course of the events that follow, shipping fuel begins to take shape. Back at the La Brea Tar Pits area, the gang wakes up from a night of camping in time to find a small flock of passenger pigeons nearby. Alice manages to coax the birds into going through the portal, and they then head off after a quick 'breakfast snack' to find more animals. The opportunity for another rescue then presents itself at the sight of a pack of homotherium chasing after a herd of bison antiquus. All but one of the bison make it through the consequently summoned portal. The gang waits for the cats to finish their meal and relax somewhat before Leon then uses his impersonations to attract the homotherium pack into coming towards them and through the portal. After some more traveling, the gang manages to reach the tar pits, and find multiple animals struggling and panicking desperately to try to escape. Before they have the chance to start formulating a plan of rescue, they catch sight of a herd of Columbian Mammoths, complete with a single adult male, making their way straight towards the tar pits. By sheer luck, through combined skills from the entire trio, they manage to halt the herd and convince them into going through the portal in their entirety. With the Columbian Mammoths safe in the future, the trio decides that they'll need to go back real fast to gather backup to help them rescue as many tar pit victims as possible. So they hurriedly go back to the future and gather a large amount of other staff members to help them in the coming mass rescue. With all their backup with them, they go back to right where they were. In the process they arrive just in time for the entire group to successfully extract and rescue five California turkeys, a small herd of Mexican horses, six American mastodons, 17 stilt-legged llamas, nine bison latifrons (three of which are calves), seven American camels, an entire pack of dire wolves (hello Nero), and two smilodon fatalis (which happen to be a recently mated pair that later get named Diego and Shira). And they also take advantage of the opportunity to save a couple groups or so of modern day animals as well. Once they have gotten all the various rescued would-be tar pit victims through the portal, they have just enough time to get into hiding and briefly watch the funeral of the La Brea Tar Pit Woman and become aware of the still relatively happy immediate fate to befall her family before the entire extended group goes back through the portal to the park the instant the La Brea Woman's family and tribes folk depart from the pits. With this newest mission completed, and a sizable number of new animals to join the park's roster, the park and its inhabitants (human and otherwise) can relax once more . . . until the next mission that is. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.